If you walk the footsteps of a stanger
by Little Miss Disney Geek
Summary: Hermione Granger spends her summer break in Italy to escape the past and to grieve about the ones she has lost. Draco Malfoy is condemned to spend the whole summer in the muggle world. He decides to make the best of it and travels to Viareggio on the Tuscany coast. An unexpected meeting, a few kisses and one hot night. But what happens when they get back to Hogwarts? HG/DM
1. The new me

**Hello there, this is my very first Dramione fanfic :) I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1 – The new me**

It was the beginning of summer break, it was only two weeks ago when I said goodbye to Harry and Ron but I already missed them terribly. Next school year I'd be going back to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year. The war was over and the Light side won, although no one came out without scars. Literal or emotional. I've got them both, thanks to that evil witch Lestrange. Luckily she's dead now, she never understood the love of a mother for her child and Molly killing her proved once again Dumbledore's theory about the power of love.

The Ministry had hold trials for all the Death Eaters they had locked up after the final battle. Most of the Death Eaters knew they'd never win the war after Voldemort fell and surrendered without a struggle. The Malfoy family was among those Death Eaters and underwent their trial. Harry and I showed up there to testify in favour of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Ron didn't, he was too stuck in the past to let go of his prejudices. He's not the same person after Fred's death, he's more bitter and angry. But Harry and I stand beside him as always because we know what it is to lose those close to you. For Harry you've got plenty examples ( his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Hedwig,…) but for me only one: my parents were tracked down during the war by Voldemorts Snatchers and they were killed. I still grieved about them every day but I was finally coping with the loss. Nowadays I lived in my parents' house together with my grandma. She was told her daughter and son in law were killed in a car accident. Ironical, don't you think? Harry had been told his parents were killed in a car crash by his aunt and uncle and now I'm telling my only family the same lies.

But back to the Malfoy trial. Harry and I stood up for Narcissa and Draco because we knew they didn't really wanted to be a part of the whole Death Eather-thing. They got dragged in by Lucius, who by the way, didn't showed any regret at all for anything he had done. He got a life time sentence in Azkaban, together with the major part of the Death Eaters who had been put to trial. Draco and his mother were cleared of all suspects but were obliged to find a summer job for two whole months in the muggle world, so they'd understand the world they always despised.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Do you, Draco Malfoy, understand the severity of the crimes you have committed?" The magical amplified voice of the new Minister of Magic , Kingsley Shacklebolt, echoed in the courtroom. "I do, your honour, but I want to emphasize that I was forced to do whatever they wanted me do." Draco Malfoys trembling voice came from the middle of the courtroom. He was seated in an iron chair with chains round his ankles and wrists. I had never seen him so humble and sincere. He had been in Azkaban for three days, just waiting for his trial. They say that even the shortest visit there could change your views on the outside world. I hoped that Draco had seen the light, I believed that he was no bad person and was just a victim of his upbringing._

_"And do you swear to tell the truth and the truth only to the members of the Wizengamot gathered here today?" Kingsley asked. "I swear, your honour." Draco said in a calmer voice as before. He must have realised that he would get an honest trial if he told the truth. I couldn't help to think that he always had been a clever boy, in Hogwarts he always came in second. After me of course, I thought smirking by myself. _

_He answered all the questions of the Wizengamot into detail. Even the worst details. Like the details of my torture by his aunt. That's where I came in to testify: I confirmed his story without looking at him. The memory of the silver blade cutting through my skin was to fresh. The Wizengamot was furious, obviously no one in the Wizarding World knew about my torture, besides the persons who were present that day in Malfoy Manor. I was glad Harry stood by my side in that part of the trial. I couldn't have done it alone, facing all those people who believed I was the Golden Girl, the Brains of the Trio, the smartest witch of my age. But with Harry behind me I told in a calm voice what happened in the Manor from my point of view. And that Draco had no part in the torture, that he even looked disgusted by his aunt. But couldn't do anything without getting hurt too. When I had finished talking a glanced briefly in Draco's direction; his eyes showed gratitude and something else. It was just a brief glance so I didn't saw it properly and got soon distracted by the Minister asking Narcissa to step forwards._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

My grandmother wasn't a person who asked a lot of questions, but she apparently knew that I was feeling lonely and down since the death of mum and dad. I didn't have any friends in the muggle world, everyone in my village thought of me as being a freak. I thought so too when I was younger and didn't knew that I had magic in my blood. Anyway, my grandmother told me to get away from the house, have a vacation on my own. My parents owned a big villa in Italy, and since their death, it was legally mine.

"You really need to spend some weeks there, my love" my grandmother said in a loving voice. "You'll come back as a totally different person! Do you remember how you enjoyed your vacations there when you were younger?" I did remember, it were weeks filled with laughter , I had actual friends back there (since we always stayed for just two weeks, my Italian friends never witnessed one of my magical accidents) and the change in temperature and sunlight always made me feel good.

And that I could use. So I packed my trunk and left the very morning after kissing my grandmother goodbye. I decided to travel by muggle transport, via airplane. I had always loved the feeling of being above the clouds, flying to a warmer destination. After a save and quite enjoyable flight I arrived in Florence airport, from there I took the train to my final destination: Lucca. Lucca is the most wonderful village in Tuscany, it's like a fortress, surrounded with thick stone walls that embrace and protect the habitants from the outside world. It really is a different world inside those walls, like you've been thrown back in time but still saw some modern elements. Like bicycles, the city centre is car-free so everyone uses bicycles to get somewhere and it really contributes to the purity of the city. When I arrived the whole city was crowded with locals and tourists, the atmosphere just screamed summer and I felt home again.

My parents villa…my villa, was located out of the city centre, but since the city was circle shaped every house was pushed against another, so you never felt alone. The villa was a bright place: the outside walls were coral coloured and had big windows with thin white curtains that flowed in the summer breeze. The inside was very spacious with lots of sunlight streaming in. The furniture was antique but my mother decided to paint it all in light colours ( like white, light grey, pastels,…) so it wouldn't be so gloomy inside. The house also had a garden with a single olive tree that was over a hundred years old. A swing was tied on one of the gigantic branches and I remembered flying through the air when I was a little girl with my daddy pushing the swing for me..

Once I had unpacked my suitcase, I decided to go out. I walked towards the city centre and bought a _gelato_ ( ice cream) : chocolate ice cream with brésilienne nuts sprinkled over it. One of my guilty pleasures, and there's no place in the world where the ice cream is as good as in Italy so I had no regrets. While walking further I noticed a lot of new shops had opened since my last visit to the city and when I finished my ice cream I went in one that looked very trendy. When I looked through the racks I noticed it was all typical girly summer clothing and party outfits. I had none of those. When I was in Italy I usually wore shorts ,tank tops and bathing suits, no summer dresses or bikini's for me! I was just too uncertain to wear that kind of clothing..

And that bothered me. As I walked out of the shop and continued my stroll, I began thinking how Ron never had complemented me and since he was the only boy I had have eyes for, it was no wonder that my self-esteem was so low. But me and Ron had grown away from each other and there was just no more spark when I saw him. So I was unbound and in the land of love. It was time for a change…

The first thing on my list was to get my hair less frizzy and more manageable and the perfect place for that was 'Giovanni's'. It was the muggle hairdresser my mother used to go to when we were in Italy, she loved Giovanni's taste for bringing out the best in your own hair. She always got compliments for her hair at home when we returned to Great Britain, so I decided to give it a try. 'Giovanni's' was a popular hairdresser but hadn't lost its authenticity : it was a crowded but yet cosy place, unlike a filial of one of those hairdressers brands. I got to desk and asked for Giovanni himself. The woman who I was talking to asked me kindly if I wanted an espresso or something else to drink and that it would take ten minutes before Giovanni was ready with his former client. Ten minutes later I was seated in a light brown leather chair, sipping on my espresso while Giovanni came over to me.

"Hermione Granger, _bella_! What a surprise! I haven't seen you in ages , my dear! " Giovanni exclaimed. "Hi Giovanni" I awkwardly answered. "Where is your _mamma_? And _bella_, you look gorgeous today!" He squealed. " Gio, my mother is dead..she died in a car crash a year ago, together with my dad." I whispered softly with tears in my eyes. "Oh no! _Bella,_ I'm so sorry! " Giovanni whispered back in a low voice. "But what can I do for you to brighten up your _giorno (day) _? "Well, I want my hair to be different, not so bushy and I want to be able to try out more hairdo's " I began explaining. But Giovanni cut me off: "Hermione! I know exactly what to do with your hair!" "You do?" I asked a little uncertain. "Yes! You'll see, it will be beautiful! You'll be stunned!" He shouted. I closed my eyes for a second, and prayed to my mother that I didn't make a terrible mistake. "Ok, have it your way. I'm curious." I said firmly. And with that he put a blindfold over my eyes.

Two hours (!) later Giovanni told me that he was going to take off the blindfold so I could admire my new hair. I slowly opened my eyes and was indeed stunned. My hair was still brown, but it was not the same dull brown colour it had before, it was a warm kind of brown that shined when the light hit my hair. It had an undertone of gold and on the tips of my hair, the brown shifted into a warm honey colour. He had done a ombré effect with my hair! I had read about this kind of colouring in muggle magazines but I never thought I would be able to pull it off. But I was. It was gorgeous. And that was just the colour. My hair wasn't frizzy anymore: it was long and sleek! I never had sleek hair, besides that one night on the Christmas Ball. And I loved it.

"You will have to take care of this hair-do but it looks beautiful on you, my dear! " Giovanni exclaimed, almost ecstatic. I winced about the thought of standing an hour before the mirror every morning but I was determinate to buy some books with witch beauty tricks to maintain this hairdo. Or I could ask Ginny for advice. I was delighted when I thanked and kissed Giovanni three times before paying my visit and leaving the shop.

I walked into the warm Italian air and headed for the shopping streets: it was time for a serious shopping spree.


	2. Shopping spree

**Here's chapter 2 :) it's about Hermione shopping for clothes, it might seem a little too descriptive but I think it's required if you want to have a vision about Hermione's new self-esteem.**

**Chapter 2- Shopping spree**

My clothing style isn't really spectacular: in Hogwarts I always wore my school uniform, even in the weekends. The only exceptions are Hogsmead-trips, but mostly I just wear a pair of jeans ( my favourite muggle clothing) and depending on the weather a t-shirt or a hoodie. Lavender and Parvati always have something to say when I come down from the dormitories on Hogsmead-weekends. But I'll prove those bitches that I can be more than a boring bookworm! I was planning on buying whole sets of new clothes that will make the new me stand out.

The first shop I entered was 'Mango', I always loved the clothes of Mango but I used to be too uncertain to go in and try on some clothes. But my new hairstyle had given me the courage I lacked and I was immediately mesmerized by all the dresses, pants, blouses, … It took me two whole hours to see everything on the racks and to try on the pieces that I liked. Eventually I came out with: two pairs of skinny jeans (a petrol blue coloured one and a burgundy coloured one, both with gold coloured studs on the pockets), a thin white blouse, a few tank tops in primary colours (but no ordinary tops, the backs of the tops was all lacy, so see-trough) , an oversized knitted sweater ( dark green with silver coloured threads woven into) and last but not least three dresses. The dresses are my favourite pieces because I'm not used to wear dresses and the ones I had just bought look really good on me. The first one was a little black dress, it was going to be my neat, formal dress: it didn't show too much cleavage and fell just below the knee. The style of the dress was a simple A-line with a dark grey ribbon around the waist. The second dress was going to be my party dress: it was a skin-tight dark purple dress with on the front thin horizontal layers of glitters in different shades of purple. This dress did show cleavage but not too much, since the dress was an eye catcher anyway, not only because of the glitters but also because the dress is almost entirely backless! And finally the third dress was a flirty and light summer dress, a light brown coloured one covered with a little floral print and gold coloured buttons.

My next goal was lingerie, I was tired of my cotton panties a few years ago but hadn't had the spirit to get me some lacy or silk panties. The shop I bought my underwear was the 'Intimissimi', a typical Italian brand. I came out with 7 sets of underwear, none of them in cotton. Everything was lace or silk or some other luxurious fabric. I also bought a kimono-like silk dressing gown, a dark blue one with a white strap, and a bathing suit. Yes, I know, another bathing suit. I'm just not that confident yet about my body (actually the party dress was already a big risk to take). But the bathing suit is beautiful: it's a retro marine-based one that showed a good bit of cleavage.

Then I went to 'Calzedonia' for stockings: three pairs of cute ankle socks in candy colours and three pairs of stocking pants: one thick, grey, wool one for in the winter and two see-trough's ( a black one with a floral print and another black one with little polka dots) . Next came the shoes, for that I visited a few shops and I ended up with four pair of shoes. Two pairs of pumps with high heels (a black pair and a dark blue coloured pair), a pair of dark brown combat boots (similar to Dr. Martens' but a bit cuter) and a pair of Vans ( Off-The-Wall slip on's with a red/black checkered pattern).

My last stop was the M.A.C. for beauty products. Since I never applied any make up myself (Ginny had helped me for the Christmas Ball in my fourth year), I asked a kind woman from the shop to help me. What I hadn't expected was a complete make-up tutorial. She learned me how to apply foundation, blush, mascara, eyeliner, lip liner and lipstick. I came out with all that in different colours and felt absolutely beautiful. So I decided that I would give myself just one more present: two flasks of O.P.I. nail polish. I chose a matte champagne coloured one and a shiny blue-greenish one.

With all my purchases in my handbag (I uses an undetectable swelling spell to fit all of the shopping bags in), I could go back to my house, relax with a book in the garden, cook dinner and go to sleep early. Because I've planned a trip to Viareggio beach for tomorrow…

**A/N: If you liked it, please leave a review? ^^ and btw, the next chapter will contain the first meeting between Hermione and Draco! **


	3. An unexpected meeting

**Please enjoy chapter three and review! :)**

**Chapter 3 – An unexpected meeting **

I woke up early today by a ray of sunlight streaming through the thin linen curtains, birds were chirping and the sky was bright blue. It was going to be a beautiful day. Yawning I got out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. After a quick shower I felt entirely awake and got down to make some breakfast. I baked two eggs and was just pouring myself a cup of camomile tea when I heard the familiar ticking of an owl's beak against a window. It was Pig, Ron's little owl, he was carrying a letter with Harry's neat writing on it. The poor little owl almost fell in my kitchen sink when I opened up the window for him, I had told Ronald countless times that Pig was too small to handle great distance flights and that (until Harry had bought himself a new owl) he could also send his letters by muggle post service. But as usual, Ron doesn't listen to me and poor little Pig is always the victim of his stubbornness. I carefully picked up the bird and placed him on the big wooden kitchen table and gave him some owl treats (I always had them in house, in case Harry sent Hedwig to Italy) and water. Then I released Pig from his burden and opened up the letter Harry had sent.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope that you'll receive this letter (Pig might get disorientated) and that you're save and well in Lucca. Why haven't you told us that you were leaving for Italy? I was worried sick when I didn't get an immediate answer from you! (You've got mail when you get home ;)) I heard the new from your grandma, she sent Pig back with a note. How is the weather there? Have you thought about bringing sun block? _

_Anyway, Ron and me are staying at Grimmauld place, the Burrow is still too depressing for Ron. He's feeling a tiny bit better but not that much. I honestly don't know how to handle him. I wish you were with me to cheer him up. I miss you Hermione, and Ron does too. I can see it from the ways he communicates with Kreacher: he's nice to him, he even smiles to him (Ron doesn't even smile to me!) because Kreacher reminds him of you. I see it in his eyes. _

_Most of the time we stay inside, writing those war rapports for the Ministry. I have no doubt that you've already finished writing yours ages ago. Ginny comes by now and then but she doesn't stays the night because of Ron. He might get upset and lonely. _

_Hey, here's an idea: maybe we (Ron and I) can come over for a while? The change in atmosphere might be good for Ron and then we'll all be together again. Think about it, we won't be a distraction for you, if you want to be alone, we'll just do boy stuff together and when you want us around, we'll be there whenever you want to._

_Again, think about it and write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Ginny gives you love and hugs_

_P.P.S. I bet Ron does the same thing _

A smile crept upon my face, Harry's so adorable and caring. And them coming over didn't even sounded that bad. Even when Ron was in a foul mood, he still was my friend and needed people to comfort him. I grabbed a quill and wrote back:

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I'm sorry I didn't told you guys of my plans but everything was decided so quickly and I completely forgot while packing my trunk. The weather is nice indeed, actually I'm planning to go the beach this very day! I'm totally enjoying the change of climate and already feel less troubled. So I do think you and Ron should come over! It'll be good for Ron (like you said) and Harry, maybe you could bring Ginny too? Then you'll have some private time with her, it must be hard to have a girlfriend and not be able to spend time with her without her brother. My house is big enough so just ask her to come. _

_I think it's the best that you come from next week, so I'll have time to prepare the guest rooms. I'll come pick you up at Florence airport, just send me the arrival time and I'll be there!_

_Love and kisses,_

_Hermione_

_P.S I'll have to send Pig back, but please use the muggle post service or email me your answer. Because the poor bird won't survive another flight to Italy. If you decide to email, I'll check my email in an internet café in two days. _

I would send Pig back when I returned from Viareggio, so the bird would have some time to gather it's strengths. I let Pig into the garden and ate my (now cold) breakfast. After doing the dishes I went back upstairs to get ready for my trip.

Today I would be wearing my new bathing suit underneath my new summer dress. I applied a bit of foundation, mascara and some rose coloured lip balm. To finish my beach look I wore a large sun hat with a red bow and red flip flop's on my feet. I gathered some books, my mp3, a bottle of sun block (silly Harry, thinking I would forget my sun block), two big fluffy white towels, my sun glasses and two green apples into my hand bag (with undetectable swelling spell of course) and was ready to leave.

I took the train to Viareggio and walked immediately over the broad boulevard to my favourite spot on the beach. Viareggio is a touristic town on the Tuscany coast, I used to come here almost every day with my parents. It's so touristic that every hotel or restaurant on the beach owned a piece of the beach where only costumers were allowed to come. You could also hire a parasol and a sunbed, but then you are paying at least 20 euro's each day. So my parents and I had a reserved spot on the beach, the spot belonged to the Astor Hotel, but we paid a certain sum of money every year to be able to come anytime we wanted and still have our own spot. The Astor is a very fancy hotel and our place at the beach comes with a personal waiter and access to the hotel's swimming pool.

At the Astor I had to prove that I was my parents daughter and that I was older than 18 but after those formalities, I could go to 'our' spot. It was still as I remembered: four sun beds and two parasols. And no plastic, uncomfortable sunbeds but wooden sunbeds covered with soft white pillows. The large parasol was provided with a heater for chilly nights and a table with the cocktail card stood between the sunbeds.

Contently I took out my books and my mp3 player and sunk back into the big pillows. I was really going to enjoy this day so I decided that I could use some decadent drinks and some snacks. So I picked up the cocktail card and carefully scanned it. I was going to have a Mai Thai cocktail (a cocktail based on rum, amaretto and Cointreau) to start and some bruschetta (something typical Italian: it's grilled bread with a tomato and basilica spread, served with oil and olives) to nibble. I laid back again on my sunbed and pushed the button that would call my personal waiter.

Two minutes later an impeccable clothed waiter appeared, the white with brown uniform spanned tightly around his broad chest and a brown bow tie completed the look. I was eying him with interest as he walked closer, he had something familiar over him. But I must be mistaken because I didn't know anyone in Viareggio except from the hotel boss. And then I realised what looked familiar on that guy.. His hair was white blonde. And his eyes were stormy grey. Just like..Malfoy's

"MALFOY?!" I screamed, not wanting to believe what I saw.

A pair of curious grey eyes looked down at me. "Excuse me, do I know you, miss?" His once so cocky voice asked politely.


	4. It's Granger

**Here's chapter 4! R&R! x LMDG**

**Chapter 4: It's Granger**

"MALFOY?!"

The beautiful woman screamed my name in horror.

"Excuse me, do I know you, miss?" I asked her in my politest waiter-voice.

And then I looked into her eyes.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"I, Hermione Granger, am willing to testify in favour of Draco Lucius Malfoy." Her clear voice echoed in the court room. She stood up from her seat and faced the Wizengamot. She looked tired, she had bags under her eyes and her hair seemed to have lost its shine. _

_"The Wizengamot is listening, miss Granger." Shacklebolt said and Granger begun her story. She started by stating that I had hated her from day one at Hogwarts and that I had been picking on her for the last seven years. What wasn't entirely true. I hadn't hated her, my father had told me to loath every half-blood and she was in Gryffindor, so it might have looked like that. But I didn't, mostly I was just jealous that she had better grades than me. _

_"So why are you here, defending him miss Granger?!" One of the members of the Wizengamot asked. _

_"Because I know he isn't all bad. He had the chance to kill Dumbledore but he didn't, he had the chance to identify us at Malfoy Manor and he hesitated." She stated. _

_"Malfoy Manor? When were you there miss, and how did you get there?" Another member asked in confusion._

_This was going to be very hard for her, the part of her torture was coming up and I already told the Wizengamot my point of view of that day in the manor and she'd been at the verge of tears then. Now she had to tell a bunch of strangers of her torture. To be honest, I pitied her. She took a deep breath before beginning her story and looked me right into the eyes for just a second._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"YES, YOU BLOODY DO MALFOY!" She kept screaming, a little frown appeared between her golden brown eyes. "Why do you pretend you don't know me, you git! It's because of me and Harry that your sorry ass isn't even behind bars!" She ranted on, her sleek hair swishing around.

"G..Granger?" I asked incredulous. She looked nothing like the Granger I had seen at my trial. She didn't even looked like the Granger back at Hogwarts. The woman in front of me was…well,hot. And totally different. 'Granger's hair wasn't bushy anymore, it was super sleek , the colour seemed warmer and shifted into honey blonde from the middle of her back. She looked really fit in her brown light dress. I didn't even knew that she had those curves!

"Lost something, Malfoy?" She snapped me out of my thoughts. A slight blush crept upon my cheeks, I must have been staring at her with my mouth wide open. " Is it really you, Granger?" I managed to get out. "Yes Malfoy, Hermione Granger? The girl who you used to pick on?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"I know who you are, thank you very much." I said stiffly. "But I hadn't recognized you, finally did something on your hair, I see?" I drawled. "Yes I did, and could you bring me a Mai Thai and some bruschetta, before you drool all over my towel? She asked with a smirk. Right, I was her personal waiter for the time she spend here in Viareggio. Just great.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, The Wizengamot hereby condemns you both to spend the whole summer vacation in the muggle world. You will have to find a job and rapport once a week to a ministry worker. You can choose the place where you'll be staying, but of course you'll have to tell us where. After those two months you'll be able to return to Malfoy Manor." Kingsley Shacklebolt concluded his speech. "You'll have one hour to think about a place."_

_"Mother! Help me, we have to find a safe place to spend the summer. There's just too much people out there who want to drink our blood." I asked her. My mother looked at me with unseeing eyes. "I'll never see Lucius again.." She sighed defeated. " He has made his choice when he refused to work along with the Wizengamot. He isn't sorry about anything. He keeps on to those ideas of blood purity. Let go off him, Mother." I told her in a cold voice. "We have the chance to begin a new life somewhere else" I argued. "You're probably right, son" She said "at least we're still together, thanks to that Granger girl." "I know, we didn't deserved her kindness but if I ever have the opportunity , I'll thank her for keeping us out of Azkaban and giving us a second chance." I promised her._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"So, are you going to get me my order or what?" She asked me amused, batting her long black lashes.

"Yes, miss" I sighed, rolling my eyes.


	5. The unfolding of Zabini's masterplan

**Read and review please! :)**

**Chapter 5: The unfolding of Zabini's masterplan**

Hermione's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it, Draco Malfoy was here in Viareggio! Even worse! He was my personal waiter, so I would be confronted with him every time I wanted to enjoy a day on the beach. I briefly thought about leaving and searching another spot (and pay 20 euro's a day). But I wouldn't let him think I was afraid of him. Or intimidated by him.

I watched him walking towards the hotel and I couldn't help but noticing that he looked more mature and kind of handsome too. "Merlin, keep your thoughts together Hermione! It's Malfoy we're talking about!" I muttered to myself.

Why was he even here? I know he had to find a job in the muggle world but why did he came here? Maybe he somehow knew that I had a reserved spot on the beach here and picked this place just to ruin my vacation? But he couldn't possibly know… Maybe it was just a stupid coincidence?

Draco's P.O.V

I walked as controlled as I could towards the hotel. I could almost feel her eyes burn holes in my back! Once inside the building and out of her sight, I rushed towards one of the offices on the seventh floor. I composed myself before I knocked on the door in the rhythm of chorus of the Hogwarts school anthem.

"Enter!" A familiar voice called me in.

The office was very nice; it had a beautiful ocean view, there was a lot of sunlight streaming in from large windows and the main colours were different shades of brown. Behind a massive mahogany desk was a man seated. His face showing a small smile as I got in.

"Blaise! You'd never believe who is here!" I shouted without giving him the chance to open his mouth.

"Let me think…from the look on your face it's either the Queen or Hermione Granger." Blaise Zabini drawled from behind his desk.

"You knew she'd come here?!" I jelled in surprise. "Of course I did, Draco, I'm the junior chef of this hotel for a reason." He answered amused. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I raged. He could have spared me the awkwardness I just experienced at the beach.

"Because I thought it would be more fun to watch you figure it out for yourself. And I must admit, your face was worth a hundred galleons when you just ran into my office." He laughed.

"So, you knew she would come and you made ME her personal waiter?!" I just couldn't believe that guy!

"Yes, I did. I was at your trial, as you remember, but I thought your sentence wasn't hard enough, it wouldn't show you enough how wrong you were with your blood purity nonsense. So I thought about things you would hate to do, and serving miss Granger was my brightest idea. Her family comes here for ages, so I knew she would come back this summer. So when you were in need of a place to stay in the muggle world, I was keen to offer you a job at my fathers' hotel and let you and your mother stay in my villa." He smirked. "I think you will find the following weeks very interesting, Draco."

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. So he was the reason I would make a fool of myself in front of Granger for the next two months!

"Draco, I hope you still realise that you are talking to a superior and that you are living in my house and eating my food?" Blaise said with a huge grin.

"Hmpf." I grumbled.

"So what do you say to your boss?" He asked with an even broader grin.

"Yes, SIR. I still realise that." I drawled in my most uninterested voice.

"I could get used to this, Malfoy!" He laughed. "You are dismissed, I think miss Granger is waiting for her order."

I turned on my heels without giving him another glance and slammed the door shut. "Oi!" I could hear Zabini shout at me from behind the door. We would continue this conversation later, after my hours, so he wouldn't be able to boss me around like that.

I hated it, a Malfoy shouldn't be taking orders from a Zabini! A Malfoy shouldn't be taking orders from anyone! And still here I was, heading for the bar to order Grangers' cocktail.

Two minutes later it was ready and I walked towards the beach, stopping by the kitchen to order her bruschetta's .

Hermione's P.O.V.

He was back. Merlin, that took him ages! I pretended to be reading in my book while I looked at him out of my eye corners. Damn! The longer I looked at him, the more I seemed to be distracted of pretending to be reading.

"Your Mai Thai, miss." He tried to catch my attention. "Thank you, you can place it upon the table, Malfoy." I vaguely waved at the direction of the table.

"Are you reading the Quibbler?" He asked with a warm voice. "No, can't you read the title?" I snapped. "It's Hogwarts, A History!"

"Then why are you holding your book upside down?" He smirked his infamous Malfoy smirk at me.

I started to blush and quickly turned my book into the right direction. "That's none of your business Malfoy!" I said embarrassed.

"Okay..I'll go get your bruschetta, just carry on reading." He drawled.

Oh he's such an impossible prick! I turned my back on him and tried to calm down.

Draco's P.O.V

Hah! She thought I hadn't noticed that she was totally checking me out. I smirked to myself. It seemed that the Malfoy charm was still intact after the war.

I looked up and saw Blaise standing before his window, watching me closely as I walked away from Granger. Stupid arse, putting me in this situation. But I decided to make the best of it. So I went to the kitchen to get her order.

When I returned she was actually reading, but she put her book beside when she smelled the delicious food that I was carrying on my tray.

"So, what are you doing here, Malfoy." She asked rather friendly. "I think it's obvious Granger, I'm a waiter in this hotel." I replied sarcastic.

"Yes, I already noticed that, thank you Malfoy. But I mean why here?" She asked.

"I got this job thanks to a certain Slytherin git" I replied dryly. "Who?" She became curious. "Blaise Zabini." I answered sour. "Oh ok, weren't you guys friends?" She asked rather confused. "Yes, but he knew you were coming here and he deliberately placed me as your personal waiter." I didn't know why I told her that but it came out without thinking. "Oh. I'd like to have a word with him than." She stated. "I shall see what I can do for you" I smiled, Granger wouldn't let Blaise get away with this, maybe she'd make sure he'd be transferred to a nicer job, like bar tender.

"Yes, thank you." She said shyly. "No problem" I smiled at her.

Why did I smile at her? I turned around to leave when she called me back.

"Ehm Malfoy? Thank you." She mumbled, gesturing at the cocktail and the food.

"Yeah, anytime miss." I answered politely.

"And Granger?" I blurted out. "I'm sorry for treating you like I did for the past seven years, you didn't deserved that.".

**A/N: So what do you think so far? :)**

**please review! **


	6. Blame it

**Hey, I know this is a really short chapter, but it's my birthday today! And the weather is good oudside (23° C!), for the first time since what seemed forever! But I couldn't leave you guys hanging, so I wrote this short chapter :) hope you like it!**

**Review!**

**Chapter 6: Blame it**

Blaises P.O.V.

I watched as Draco made his way to Granger, the blonde had surprised him by fulfilling his tasks as a waiter perfectly for the past two weeks but now he was up for a challenge.

*FLASHBACK*

_I watched from behind a corner as a beautiful girl tried to check in this morning. I heard her say her name was Hermione Granger. I thought my mind was playing tricks with me. This woman couldn't be Granger, she looked nothing like the girl. The Granger I knew looked like her age, but this 'Granger' looked at least like she was 24 years old. But my dad checked her ID and let her trough. So she really was Granger. Damn! That girl got hot! Malfoy would be up for a surprise, I smirked to myself._

_When I made my way to my office I saw the blonde Slytherin leaning against the bar. "Oi, Malfoy! At least pretend that you're working! You're my responsibility here." I loved bossing him around, after all those years he commanded me around like I was some stupid baboon like Crabbe or Goyle, I finally got my revenge. And it would get sweeter._

_"A new client has arrived, you are her personal waiter: you have to make sure she's served whenever she calls you and you do whatever she asks of you. Understand?" I tried not to look smug but of course failed miserably._

_"Is she any good looking?" Malfoy asked casually. "You'll see.." I replied dryly. Those Malfoys always thought they could get any girl with their 'Malfoy charm'. But not this one, I was sure of it._

_On the very same moment Malfoys pager went off. "Ah, that will be her. Good luck mate. I'll be in my office if you need me." I said and strode a way with a bit of swag in my walk, grinning to myself. I made a bet with myself: Malfoy would be standing in my office in ten minutes maximum._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The noise of a fist against my door interrupted my thoughts. "Enter!" I spoke. Malfoy got in, looking extremely smug.

"Miss Granger wishes to have a word with you, SIR." The blonde git smiled.

"Euhm, why?" I asked confused. "Oh, I told her that you were the mistermind behind this whole situation." Malfoy replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Damn you Malfoy! We are talking about the smartest witch of our age and you just had to make sure she would want to rip me into pieces, hadn't you?" I growled. Malfoy had just one thing to say: "Yep!" accompanied with a broad grin of course.

"Send her up" I sighed. This was going to be a tough one.


	7. Martini Fiero on the rocks

**Hello! I know it's been a few days since my last update, but my work for the university seems to keep coming. Anyway, here's chapter 7, after this one the real Dramione-part will begin... ;) **

**As always: I hope you enjoy and please review! :)**

**LMDG x**

**Chapter 7: Martini Fiero on the rocks**

"Zabini." I greeted the Slytherin with my politest smile, he was the junior chef of this hotel after all. I was surprised to find out that Blaise Zabini was the son of the hotel manager, but I could have known since I had read the badge that his father had pinned on his tux : Paulo Zabini – Hotel Manager. I never really knew Zabini (the younger one), I only knew he and Malfoy are friends and that Gini had had a crush on him in her fourth year. Anyway, he looked decent, but not as good as Malfoy.

"Miss Granger" He nodded. That was weird, I had expected that he would use a more patronizing tone but he was actually quite nice. No, nice was not the right word, he was more…formal.

"Please sit down" He gestured at a comfortable looking chair in front of his desk. "Can I offer you something to drink, it's from the house" he winked. I was totally thrown off guard, he was so friendly, I just couldn't believe it! "Euhm, yeah.. a glass of orange juice will do, thanks." I stuttered. " Are you sure you don't want anything stronger? A cocktail perhaps? Or a liquor? It's not every day that you can drink something on the house…" he teased. "Oh oke, yes, I'll have a Martini Fiero on the rocks then." I answered. He was right, if it was for free I could better enjoy it. Blaise pushed a button on his desk and called through the intercom.

"Malfoy, could you bring miss Granger a Martini Fiero on the rocks? She's in my office."

I shifted slightly in my chair. Not Malfoy again! He was the whole reason I sat here in the first place!

"So miss Granger, I understand that you are not so pleased with Malfoy being your personal waiter?" Blaise asked with a smirk. "No, I am certainly not! I don't understand why you would let HIM serve me! Aren't you supposed to make your guest feel themselves at home here?!" I snapped to him.

"Yes, I am but.." He began, but I wouldn't let him finish his sentence: "So WHY in merlin's name did you pick sodding MALFOY to serve me!" I jelled, "What have I ever done wrong to you? I helped to save your ass in the Room of Requirement so you decide to thank me like this?! I am not going to sit here and let you and ferret ruin my vacation! If you don't do something about this situation I will report this to your father and you will have one loyal costumer less! "

"GRANGER! Will you please listen to me?! I have a good reason why I picked Malfoy to serve you!" he roared.

"Oh you have, haven't you?" I drawled. "Probably, this is just a sick joke between you and Malfoy to make me feel even worse than I already do! My parents died, so you just thought; let's make the Mudblood suffer even more!" I spat to him.

An akward silence followed.

"No Granger, we had no intentions like that. Malfoy didn't even know you would come here. And I am truly sorry to hear about your parents. My dad told me that you and your family used to come here all summers." He said calm.

"Would you like to hear why I placed Malfoy under your service?" he asked. "Yes." I answered a bit reluctantly. "Ok, but you have to promise that you won't interrupt me." He smiled slightly. Probably because he knew how hard it could be for me to keep my comments for me. I sighed. "Ok, just get on with it already!".

And Zabini began a whole story of him thinking that Malfoy needed a more severe punishment as I bit my tongue to keep my mouth shut.

After a few minutes he was done talking. "Now you can speak" Zabini grinned.

"Well… I'm quite surprised actually. You set this up just to make Malfoy a better man. You're nobler than I thought, are you sure you don't belong in Gryffindor?" I teased. Zabini frowned and replied coolly: "Yes, I'm sure of that miss Granger."

A series of knocking on the door disturbed the silence. It sounded very familiar to me but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Enter!" Zabini said, and Malfoy came in with my drink on a platter.

"Your order, miss." He said politely, smirking to Blaise. He probably thought that I had jelled at his friend and make him switch his duty with another waiter. Well, he was just partial right then, I grinned to myself.

"Why, thank you, Malfoy." I said and smiled at him before I turned my attention back to Zabini. He had watched the exchange of polite words with interest and scraped his throat.

"Malfoy, you can go now." He ordered.

"Huh?" Malfoy seemed to be distracted by something, but I hadn't seen what since I had turned my back to him.

"I said, you can go." Blaise drawled.

"But, don't you want to say something to me?" Malfoy asked surprised.

"What should I want to say to you Draco?" Blaise started to get annoyed.

"Euhm, I don't know.." Malfoys cheeks flushed a pale rose. It was quite adorable actually, such a shame that I wouldn't be able to see him in another uncomfortable situation.

And then I spoke without really thinking: " Actually Malfoy, Zabini and I have just ended our conversation. And we have concluded that you will be staying under my service."

"Really?!" Malfoy and Zabini said in chorus. Malfoy looked incredulous and Zabini just looked amused.

"Really." I smirked.

This was going to be a good summer, I thought as I gulped my Martini down in one swig.


End file.
